Recover One's Heart
by Curly Valkyrie
Summary: USJ Arc. One-shot. When the USJ is attacked, Aizawa Shouta takes the brunt of the beating. As a friend, lover, and teacher, he has affected so many people around him. How can their hearts recover from seeing such a strong man broken?


Asui Tsuyu was afraid. Scratch that: she was terrified. Ever since being warped to the flood zone with Midoriya and Mineta, she had been the one to keep a level head to help them escape the enemy-infested waters. But seeing her sensei beaten almost to death to protect her and her classmates wore down on her resolve. She could feel the adrenaline receding, leaving in its wake bone-deep fear and weariness. Now, with Midoriya run off to assist All Might, the man who saved her life was lying across her back. His arms hung at unnatural angles over her shoulders, and his ruined face dripped scarlet blood on her costume.

"Tsu?" The use of her sobriquet caused the froggy hero-in-training to turn around, careful not to jostle her teacher. Mineta looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"What do you think ith gonna happen to him?" the grape child asked. Tsu tensed, remembering the close call she had with that villain-

_An ashen hand closed around her face…but nothing happened. Looking past her assailant, she could see Eraserhead straining to keep his eyes open. The ashen man sighed and said something, but it was lost to her as she watched Eraserhead's face get slammed into the concrete once more..._

"Ribbit. I don't know," she answered truthfully. The man in question stirred and groaned, twitching as if he were still trying to fight. Tsu started moving again, faster this time. "If we don't get him to the hospital soon, though, we might not have a sensei."

Mineta gasped at her words, and Tsu internally berated herself for speaking her mind. _Why would you say that? Aizawa-sensei, I'm so sorry. We'll get you help, don't worry._

Nearing the entrance, she and Mineta could see their classmates huddled together in fear. Some noticed the two coming towards them and pointed.

Mineta called out. "Oi! We could uthe thome help down here! He'th really heavy!" Some started to move to help them, but a crash caused all of them to stop. There was Iida, followed by the teachers of U.A. No one looked happy. Some even looked ready to kill, Tsu was sure, especially when they caught sight of the broken man lying helpless on the backs of two students.

Snipe fired a few shots, hitting his targets, Tsu was sure. Present Mic screamed at the top of his lungs to disperse the remaining villains in the plaza. The other teachers split up, intent on finding and protecting their pupils.

Tsu didn't realize how tired she was until she attempted to move forward. Suddenly, the stress of the day came crashing down on her, and she fell to her knees. Mineta wasn't faring much better as he sobbed behind her. _I can't…give up now…Aizawa-sensei needs me…just a little further…so…tired…_

A smooth hand grasped her cheek. Tsu looked up and saw Midnight gazing at her with concern. In the back of her mind, she remembered the look of horror the R-rated hero gave when catching sight of her downed colleague. That look was there now as Midnight assessed the damage Aizawa had taken.

Another figure rushed over, but Tsu was too tired to lift her head. Faintly, she heard a voice. "He looks bad, Kayama-san."

_It's Ectoplasm-sensei,_ Tsu realized, _or one of his clones._ While thinking this, she felt the weight being lifted from her back. Ectoplasm was carrying her homeroom teacher. Midnight lifted up the froggy girl. "Can you walk?" she inquired, concerned.

Tsu croaked, and then nodded. Midnight didn't seem completely convinced, so she grabbed the teen's hand hand and led her out of danger. Tsu didn't resist, recognizing the effects of shock. Numbly, she tried to ask about Mineta, but her consciousness left her, stumbling away to reveal a thick curtain of black.

* * *

Kayama Nemuri noticed when the young hero's steps faltered. She caught the small girl when she started to fall, and looked up at Ectoplasm. Her companion narrowed his eyes in worry, and called back to the grape-headed student. "Come along. The danger has not yet passed."

The boy – Mineta, she remembered his name – squeaked and ran to catch up. He was also fatigued, and showed much more fear than the girl in Nemuri's arms. He was bleeding from the head and his body quivered. Still, he remained upright, determined to appear strong. Nemuri's heart broke at the sight. No student should have to endure this much at such a young age.

With little difficulty, their group made it to the top of the stairs. Authorities were there already, loading Thirteen onto a gurney. He was still conscious, and writhed in pain. Nemuri tried to avoid eye contact, but the rescue hero saw them. "Senpai…no…," he choked out, before another wave of convulsions hit, his obvious agony making Nemuri want to vomit.

A stirring in her arms brought her attention back to the student she was carrying. The girl blinked, gathering her bearings. "Is everyone okay, ribbit?" she croaked.

Nemuri slowed. "Your classmates are fine," she answered. "Do you feel alright enough to walk?"

The girl nodded. She stumbled a few times, but soon followed her teacher in a hopping manner.

Most students were outside by the time they got there. Nemuri bid farewell to the pupil – Asui Tsuyu, she found out – and rushed to an ambulance. Eraserhead lay on a gurney and was being loaded into the emergency vehicle. Nemuri started to follow, but paused, looking back at the students. _Should I leave them?_

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts. The usually jubilant face of Present Mic was drained and sad. "Go with Thirteen. I've got Eraser," he said. Following her gaze to the mass of freshmen, he added softly, "The others have got a handle on them. Right now, our friends need us." With that, he jumped into the back of the ambulance with his secret boyfriend.

Nemuri grimly smiled. Her old friend was right; the rescue hero needed a friend. She jogged to the ambulance where Thirteen had finally calmed. She hopped into the vehicle, grabbing the young teacher's hand. Without his armor, he was slightly round, but that was just part of his body shape, since he was certainly not lacking in muscle. The lacerations on his back, however, made him seem weak, though Nemuri knew he was anything but.

Grasping his hand, Nemruri prayed that her students and colleagues would heal. She prayed that everything would go back to normal. She prayed, and prayed, and prayed that this never happened in the first place, and was just a cruel nightmare. She knew that her prayers would go unanswered, but she still begged whatever deity that would listen for help. The only response she received was the slight squeeze from Thirteen. Nemuri held back tears. _How does one recover a broken heart?_

* * *

The next few hours were a blur for Yamada Hizashi. He arrived at the hospital with Aizawa Shouta, but was unable to be with him during surgery. During that time, he lived off vending machine snacks and hospital coffee, too anxious to sleep. His hair fell from its usual do, and the orange glasses he prized were discarded, stuffed into the pocket of his leather jacket.

When the doctor finally came in to offer the voice hero of the surgery's results, he was a disheveled mess, but he stood and rushed to the room where they were holding his lover.

Upon gazing at Shouta, Hizashi wanted to burst into tears. The erasure hero looked small in the midst of sheets and machines. He barely looked alive, which terrified Hizashi. He could hardly believe that the dark-clad, scowling homeroom teacher of class 1-A could appear so fragile.

For 24 hours, Hizashi refused to leave his secret lover's side. Midnight came in to give him a hug and update him on Thirteen's progress, as well as bring him a change of clothes, which he gratefully accepted.

In his civilian dress, Hizashi felt more and more like a helpless stander by while Shouta fought for his life. He had no way to help the man he had loved for fifteen years, except to stay by his side.

When Shouta finally woke up, Nemuri and Thirteen were in the room as well, chatting in hushed tones. Hizashi was surprised to see the rescue hero out of his costume, not expecting him to be so plain and saying as much.

"Not that I think it's a bad thing," he hurriedly explained, "but I was expecting something a little out of the ordinary."

Thirteen giggled in his wheelchair. "Most assume that I'm a mutant underneath the helmet, so it's no surprise you thought so as well," he replied. Numuri opened her mouth to add her two cents, but they all froze when they heard the faintest groan. Hizashi turned and let out a sob of joy when he saw Shouta move beneath the sheets. He swooped to the mummified hero immediately, crying even harder when dark eyes finally opened.

Praising every god he could name, Hizashi paid no mind to the understanding gasp from Thirteen. "Shouta," he hoarsely whispered, carefully grasping his lover's face. "Hi." A small laugh escaped his lips. _Seriously? That's what you say? _Hizashi blushed, more tears falling. "I mean…hi." Frustrated at his lack of words, he opted to run his hands through Shouta's hair.

A small cough brought his attention back to his companions. Thirteen was awkwardly looking around, seemingly understanding of the two's relationship. Nemuri gave Hizashi a look, and went over to Shouta's side.

Hizashi cleared his throat. Thirteen avoided his gaze. Hizashi sighed. The rescue hero had only been working at U.A. for two years, and probably felt embarrassed that he hadn't known about his senpais' relationship. It wasn't his fault, though. Shouta didn't like broadcasting his personal life across campus, and had managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone for nine years, until Principle Nezu found them making out in the bathroom. From there, the entire staff found out, and everyone was surprisingly accepting. Still, it was private and newer teachers usually didn't find out until much later.

"So…you understand, right?" Hizashi asked. Thirteen hesitantly nodded. "I don't have anything against it, I just don't know how to feel," the young hero replied. Hizashi breathed out in relief and held out his hand for the other to shake, which he did. "I won't say anything, if that's what you want," Thirteen added.

Hizashi smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Turning his attention back to Shouta, Hizashi finally let his eyes close. The caffeine he'd consumed seemed to lose its effects, leaving him exhausted. Holding his boyfriend's face, he planted a feather-light kiss on the bandages covering his cheek. Shouta glanced at him sleepily before closing his eyes again. Hizashi sat back in the chair he had been living in for the last 24 hours and sighed. Nemuri came over and grasped his hand, leaning her head against his shoulder. With her warmth filling the last of the holes in his heart, Hizashi closed his eyes…and slept.


End file.
